


Lilac Wine

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean, Fluff, Gardener Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, I have an idea.”</p><p>Castiel peers up from the flower in his hands before gingerly setting it back into the pot. He dusts his hands off over his jeans, pushing himself to his feet before fixating Dean with an expectant glance. When Dean grins, Castiel knows he isn’t going to like it.</p><p>Dean runs his fingers through his hair. “You should grow blueberries so I can make you pies.”</p><p>The blush comes before he can stop it and Castiel ducks his head. The peonies are coming in nicely; the bulbous fuchsia flowers covering the bushes plentifully. Castiel smiles vaguely before glancing up at Dean. “Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Wine

“Cas, I have an idea.”

Castiel peers up from the flower in his hands before gingerly setting it back into the pot. He dusts his hands off over his jeans, pushing himself to his feet before fixating Dean with an expectant glance. When Dean grins, Castiel knows he isn’t going to like it.

Dean runs his fingers through his hair. “You should grow blueberries so I can make you pies.”

The blush comes before he can stop it and Castiel ducks his head. The peonies are coming in nicely; the bulbous fuchsia flowers covering the bushes plentifully. Castiel smiles vaguely before glancing up at Dean. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Castiel sighs. “Yes, Dean.” He dives back into his crouch, picking up the neglected amaranth plant, minding the delicate network of roots. “Next time we’re in town, I’ll pick up the seeds.” The flower slides into the hole perfectly, and Castiel cups his hands around the surrounding topsoil before packing the plant in. He douses it in a generous amount of water before scooting over and retrieving the camellia blossoms.

He doesn’t look up when Dean plops down beside him, reaching for jonquil plant gathered behind him in a heap.

“I bet you could grow a whole damn tree if you wanted,” he mutters, pushing the shovel into the dirt and tossing soil aside. “I could make you the best caramel apple pie _ever_ , Cas. Just say the word and we’ll plant a tree.”

Castiel blushes at that, then grabs the watering tin and splashes the camellias before turning to where Dean is just finishing packing in the jonquil flowers.

“Would you like a tree, Dean?” Castiel asks, gazing at Dean’s smiling face.

He turns his green eyes on Castiel, and he knows without a doubt he wouldn’t be able to deny Dean anything he wanted.

“Sure,” he replies.

-

The plants have grown tall in the past few weeks.

Castiel admires the small garden flourishing in their meager back yard, smiling at the fruits of their labor. Once Dean gets back from work, they’re going to drive to the local seeder and buy what they need for blueberries, strawberries, peaches, and apples.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he was excited.

The orchids appear to be doing well, bright purple bulbs plump in the sunlight. The same is the case with the camellias and the jonquils. They are nothing compared to the amaranth, however. The bushel stands almost as tall as Castiel, bright red seedlings sprouting from the deep green leaves. He pinches the end of one, testing the waxiness of the dermis before smiling to himself.

They’ve done a good job with the garden.

“What‘re you up to?” Castiel turns, finding Dean leaning in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. His lips are turned in a wide grin as he peers at Castiel, sun kissed freckles evident even at this distance.

He feels himself smiling in answer before he’s even really aware of it. “I’m just thinking,” he murmurs, casting another glance to his flowers before walking over to Dean.

Dean holds his arms open and Castiel lets himself press up against Dean’s chest, knotting his fingers in the fabric at the small of Dean’s back. Stubble scrapes his cheek, but it’s not unpleasant.

“Anything interesting?” Dean whispers against his ear. Castiel huffs a laugh at the way Dean’s breath feels against his skin.

“Not really,” he replies. “Though, if you’re not too tired we could go buy the seeds.”

Dean hums into his neck before pushing a tiny kiss below Castiel’s ear. When he pulls away, his eyes crinkle from the width of his smile.

“Sure,” he murmurs.

-

It’s almost time for Castiel to pick the apples.

The tree is beautiful, bright, and _massive_. Billows of leaves fell last fall, and Dean deemed it necessary that they play in the piles they raked. Castiel hadn’t understood the appeal until Dean kissed him breathless under the shade of the tree.

It had _definitely_ been a good idea to plant it.

Dean grins at him from across the table, cheeks puffed with the apple pie filling his mouth. “What d’ya think?” he asks around the mouthful.

The pie is good, fantastic even, but definitely not the best Castiel has ever tasted. Granted, Dean once told him that the best pie in the whole wide world would be meaningless without a friendly crowd. Castiel thinks there is some sense in what Dean said; while the pie is good, the company is _priceless_.

He swallows down the pie and smiles. “It’s amazing, Dean.” He reaches across the table, wrapping Dean’s fingers in his own as he grins at him. “I love it.” If he revels in the scarlet that colors Dean’s face, no one needs to know.

After a moment of wide eyed staring and heated cheeks, Dean finally answers by pushing himself out of his chair and crossing the table. He stoops beside Castiel’s chair, peering up at him from under heavy lashes before he presses a chaste kiss to Castiel’s hand.

He moves his lips up Castiel’s arm, pausing at his neck to suck a hickey into the sensitive flesh and a moan from Castiel’s lips. When he finally pushes a soft kiss to Castiel’s mouth, his lips taste like caramel apple pie.

“I’m glad,” he murmurs against Castiel’s lips, before diving in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Lilac Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8K6BSqi9F5A)


End file.
